


Boys Boys Boys

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Boys Boys Boys

24 boys boys boys  
瑟兰迪尔和索林在一起有日子了，他们两个并没有觉得告白后关系发生了多大变化，要是硬说有什么变化，那就是两人接吻和眉目传情的次数更多了。  
他们并没有着急把关系公之于众，他们商量好先享受秘密的地下情缘。  
日子一天一天过，送走了冷冰冰板着脸的冬天，春天一扭一扭甩着屁股到来。春假期间，莱戈拉斯不知怎么，稀里糊涂被亚纹骗得放弃了假期课题研究，回家了，又稀里糊涂地答应去漫展看摊——和阿拉贡一起。  
瑟兰迪尔估计这就是亚纹这个小丫头的诡计，把阿拉贡当饵钓莱戈拉斯上钩。  
可他喜欢亚纹的诡计，儿子回家了，瑟兰迪尔自然高兴，可……阿拉贡不知为何要来到自己的公寓里，虽然说是送莱戈拉斯回家，可他就是觉得这个黑发青年别有用心。  
当阿拉贡对瑟兰迪尔毕恭毕敬鞠躬的时候，瑟兰迪尔几乎都要跳起来将他掀出去，一看到莱戈拉斯期待两人和睦相处的眼神又软了下来。  
为了儿子，也要忍住……和阿拉贡搞好关系……  
索林以瑟兰迪尔私人医生的身份在场全称围观，看瑟兰迪尔一脸想把阿拉贡生吞活剥又因为莱戈拉斯眼神而努力忍耐的模样，偷偷笑了几下，没想到悉数被瑟兰迪尔看在眼里，后者狠狠瞪了他一下，他连忙清嗓，说自己还要去林谷生物那边有事逃之夭夭。阿拉贡有眼力见，跟瑟兰迪尔说我回来要去给父亲埃尔隆德请安，索林爽快答应，一老一小就落魄地溜之大吉。  
索林临走的时候还能感觉到瑟兰迪尔愤怒的目光。  
可索林不想得罪莱戈拉斯啊。  
路上阿拉贡说橡木盾先生你和瑟兰迪尔先生相处得，一定很难吧？  
索林说如果你不在，他是另一幅模样，和善得很。  
阿拉贡把头埋到手里。  
\---  
莱戈拉斯扒拉自己碟子中的饭菜，嘟嘴一副不高兴的模样。  
“怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔关切地问，他生怕自己做的饭菜不合儿子胃口，毕竟平时下厨的都是索林，有日子没碰锅碗瓢盆的他的厨艺有没有退步说不准。  
莱戈拉斯摇头：“父亲，我想，无论多么远的距离，就算你我分处天涯海角，我们都无话不说对吗？”  
“当然了，儿子。”瑟兰迪尔微笑。波澜不惊的表情下满是瑟兰迪尔·爱子心切·脑洞大开·被害妄想·绿叶各种小剧场。  
我的小叶子怎么了？他和阿拉贡之间出现裂痕了么？阿拉贡你小子给我等着……不不不，如果真的闹别扭那小子应该不会有脸来，难道……难道！小叶子被阿拉贡榨干了？不不不，阿拉贡看样子是禁欲派，被那个半秃养大估计一样是精神派的……哦天哪难道小叶子是突然领悟到自己的性向与其他人不一样陷入苦恼？也不对，从小他接受的教育便是平等博爱，不至于……  
“父亲，您和索林·橡木盾在一起的事情为何不肯告诉我？”莱戈拉斯终于绷不住，爆发出一阵平日明显温文尔雅形象全毁的大笑，“您应该看看现在的表情，您有多久没这么开心，这么幸福了？”  
“这是……这是看见你才这样，你个臭小子，上次回家是什么时候？跟阿拉贡一起不学点好，什么时候才能让我省点心？”瑟兰迪尔脸颊发红，故意岔开话题。  
“让索林来咱家住吧，他还没搬来是吧？”莱戈拉斯环视公寓——他们并没有回到别墅，因为公寓距离漫展会场更近一些——这里并没有索林定居的痕迹，“今天，就让我熟悉一下另一个父亲，好吗？”莱戈拉斯眼中满是期待。  
“说实话，是不是找个借口让阿拉贡和你睡一起？”瑟兰迪尔对“另一个父亲”的说法不置可否，倒了一杯果汁递给莱戈拉斯，一针见血地戳破儿子的小私心。  
“呃……一半一半吧。您看啊，阿拉贡并不比索林差到哪里去，您为什么不能接受他呢？”  
因为他抢了我的小叶子。瑟兰迪尔忿忿地想，可莱戈拉斯占理，索林和阿拉贡是有那么几分相似，所以他不得不同意。  
这样，阿拉贡和索林就大眼对小眼地再次杵在瑟兰迪尔公寓的客厅里。  
“明天我送你们去会场。”索林率先开口——瑟兰迪尔看他的愤怒目光可没比白天减弱多少，他现在心虚，想着怎么做才能讨好瑟兰迪尔，平复一下后院窜老高的火苗。  
“谢谢您，”阿拉贡微笑，“可橡木盾先生，您明天不是要去参加一个临时会议吗？”  
“啊，对……我忘了。”索林道，看着皱起眉毛的瑟兰迪尔示意他自己过会再跟他解释。  
“亚纹会来接我们。”莱戈拉斯挽住阿拉贡的胳膊，阿拉贡像是被蛇咬了一般浑身一颤，看着瑟兰迪尔冰冷的目光额头涔出一滴汗顺侧脸流下来，可莱戈拉斯像是铁了心一般，就这么把阿拉贡往自己屋内拽：“父亲，索林，我们得早睡，明天会很累的，你们也早点睡觉吧，晚安！”  
看着微笑的天使，莱戈拉斯，带着“情郎”关上门，索林趁在瑟兰迪尔爆发之前急忙将他拽到主卧。  
“你明天有会？也不打算跟我说一声？”瑟兰迪尔倒是没有发表对阿拉贡的意见，而是直直将矛头对准索林——没办法，谁让索林是他面前唯一的出气包呢。  
“今天下午刚刚接到通知，替甘道夫去临市出席会议……太匆忙我给忘了。”索林像个做错事的小学生低声下气承认错误。  
“我并不生气。”瑟兰迪尔坐到床沿翘起二郎腿，“去几天？”  
“一个星期。”  
“行李收拾好了吗？”  
“明天收拾也来得及。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着索林一副小媳妇模样，想笑又死死绷住，末了开口：“你现在就收拾，和阿拉贡一起滚得远远的，我看着烦。”  
“……阿拉贡……”索林抬起眼帘对上瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，“他是个好孩子，你不能因为他和莱戈拉斯在一起就对他有意见……”他咕哝的声音越来越低，毕竟瑟兰迪尔眉头越皱越深。  
“我已经允许他和莱戈拉斯交往！我已经做了很大的让步！”瑟兰迪尔猛地起身死死盯住索林，他们距离很近，差几公分就能亲上，索林望向瑟兰迪尔天空般湛蓝的双眸，没有多做犹豫，简单粗暴地捏住瑟兰迪尔下巴吻上去。起初瑟兰迪尔意图挣扎，但也就是象征性地推了推索林的胸膛，在索林的舌头撬开自己双唇的时候便放弃抵抗，任凭索林拦着自己的腰肢不停索取。  
“我要走一个星期，要不要把这几天的份预支了？”索林啃咬瑟兰迪尔下唇，一边大腿在瑟兰迪尔双腿间摩擦，感受到那里开始发硬便一脸坏笑询问。  
“不，不不……”索林这句话倒是打醒瑟兰迪尔，“我还在生你的气，你竟然没有和我同一条战线……”瑟兰迪尔推开索林，“更何况，如果你现在要和我做，我们会吵到莱戈拉斯。”  
“是‘你’……”索林双手揉捏瑟兰迪尔的臀瓣，让他舒服得发出一声娇喘，“放心，在你叫喊的时候，我会堵住你的双唇……”  
“不。”瑟兰迪尔再次推开他，他已经知道该如何“惩罚”这个“叛变”到儿婿阵营的家伙了，他走出主卧，不一会手里拿着什么东西鬼鬼祟祟地回来，插上门，把那东西塞到被子下，人坐到床上，指着墙边一把沙发椅说：“坐那里，没有我的命令不许动。”  
“……”索林瞥眼看了下巴抬得比鼻孔高的瑟兰迪尔，遵守命令。  
天知道瑟兰迪尔脑子里想着啥。  
瑟兰迪尔当这索林的面开始脱衣服，他脱得很慢，虽然他身上只穿着一套睡衣，可瑟兰迪尔解扣子的过程十分漫长，期间还不时给索林抛个媚眼，从喉咙里发出几声娇喘，勾得索林恨不得直扑过去大快朵颐。  
当瑟兰迪尔浑身赤裸地躺在床上，纤细的手指握住双腿间粉嫩的柱体开始撸动，带出一波一波前液的时候，索林有些按捺不住，站起身意图像瑟兰迪尔“宣战”，被瑟兰迪尔硬生生地制止。  
“别动，今天你就在那里坐着吧，要是没我的允许碰我一下，这辈子别想碰我——有多远就滚多远！”说罢瑟兰迪尔别过头不搭理索林。  
操。索林心里骂道，这完全是对自己的打击报复。  
可瑟兰迪尔的命令岂是他这等刁民能反抗得了的？他只得眼中带着将秀色可餐吃得骨头渣都不剩的欲火，默默退回去，懊恼地一屁股墩到沙发椅上。  
瑟兰迪尔满意地看着索林的示弱，为了给索林点回报，他右手继续撸动已经充分勃起的阴茎，左手指尖按压自己的会阴，带出一阵阵愉悦的呻吟，嘲笑索林像只热锅上的蚂蚁急得不知如何是好。  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个身，将阴茎压倒身体和床单间，怕索林看不清一般，他蜷起一条腿，露出可爱的两个圆球，腰部上下运动，用性器摩擦床单，“啊……”瑟兰迪尔的呻吟就像一剂强力春药，钻到索林耳朵里，直接随着血液跑到他双腿间的那块肉里。索林呜咽出声，意图获得瑟兰迪尔的同情，怎可惜，瑟兰迪尔不为所动，似乎铁了心要用这种方法折磨索林。  
“索林，看我……”瑟兰迪尔呢喃，他不知何时从床头摸索出一瓶润滑剂，涂到手指上，手指顺着臀缝滑动，将不停收缩的小穴入口抹得泛着晶亮的点点亮光，意识到索林的目光停留在自己手指上，瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，一根手指便顺势破入自己甬道内，瑟兰迪尔不由自主地发出一阵呻吟，即刻开始了缓缓的抽插。  
索林光是看这个画面就已经硬得发疼，他也不管不顾什么面子，从早已成了帐篷的裆中掏出自己尺寸傲人的那根开始不紧不慢的撸动缓解欲望。  
瑟兰迪尔看到索林的动作，挑起嘴角，探入自己身体的手指又加入一根。他在自己温暖的肠道中搅动，瑟兰迪尔又回忆起，在索林遇到名誉危机，他和索林分开那段日子，他总是如此，想象是索林在开拓自己的身体，自慰。他孤独寂寞，渴望索林的陪伴——原来那个时候自己已经爱上了索林，只是不自知。  
可现在呢，索林就在自己对面，硬得像根铁棍，想要进入自己变得疯狂。  
瑟兰迪尔有种大仇已报的快感。  
当指尖按压到前列腺的一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔毫无预兆地叫了出来，声音甜腻——索林听了只觉得吃了蜜一半甜——他记住这一点的位置，不停地加快动作，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己前面流得就像一条小溪，床单怕是毁了。  
“瑟兰，瑟兰……”索林开口，“你声音太大了，会吵到莱戈拉斯……让我帮你，亲爱的，让我帮帮你！”天哪，光是看到瑟兰迪尔那粉红的小穴吞下两根白嫩的手指索林就恨不得将他的手指也插进去，尽情地搅动，让瑟兰迪尔就这样高潮……  
“不，不必。”瑟兰迪尔笑，摸索出那个藏在被子底下的东西。索林定睛，倒抽一口凉气。  
瑟兰迪尔手中的，俨然是一根黄瓜。  
“……不，你不会这样的。”索林摇头说。瑟兰迪尔不要自己反而要一瓜？  
瑟兰迪尔探舌舔着黄瓜，舌苔划过绿色凸起，色情极了，他说：“索林，你难道从没想过，当你不在我身边，而我又深夜寂寞的时候，我是如何排解孤独，寻找片刻温暖的？”  
索林深吸一口气。  
瑟兰迪尔拆开一个套子——他们决定，为了双方的舒适度和身体健康，再次启用安全套——将那根黄瓜套起来，结果因为尺寸差距太大，黄瓜在安全套里就像掉到无底洞一般松松垮垮撑不起来，索林忍不住骄傲地偷笑了一下，结果换来瑟兰迪尔狠狠的一记白眼。  
瑟兰迪尔拿出黄瓜，赌气般地在上面涂上厚厚一层润滑剂，保持背对索林的姿势，将黄瓜头部在小穴的入口处划了几个圈后缓缓插了进去。  
瑟兰迪尔的小穴几乎是在它侵入的同时便包裹住这根东西，当感觉到并不是平日那根的时候便失去了热情，有一搭没一搭地蹭着。瑟兰迪尔不待自己适应便开始了抽插，几乎完全抽出随后立刻插入，虽然没有索林的尺寸，可黄瓜上的点点颗粒给它加了几分，凸起搔刮内壁，犯懒的肠道才缓缓开始接受这根替代品。  
索林撸动的速度加快了一点，看着瑟兰迪尔白嫩的臀瓣间一根墨绿色的粗物进进出出，他恨不得现在立刻化身成那根黄瓜，尽情享用美味。可他只能坐在这里，干瞪眼打手枪。  
“啊嗯！”瑟兰迪尔将黄瓜的头端顶到自己敏感的那一点，果不其然自己一阵战栗，大腿不断抽搐，手上的动作也逐渐放缓，他喘着粗气平复些许，抽出那根翻身正面朝向索林。  
索林看看他刚刚趴着地方，床单上的一摊水迹，又看看瑟兰迪尔汁水横流的阴茎，还有那个红肿的小穴，咽了口口水。  
他开口恍然发觉自己声音如此沙哑：“瑟兰，我就在你面前……让我……我求你。”  
可瑟兰迪尔依旧残忍地拒绝了他。  
因为瑟兰迪尔又将那根塞到身体里，，双腿大开方便索林看得更清楚，手握黄瓜开始飞快地进出，另一只手不停抚摸自己身体，手指抠弄胸前的蓓蕾，待两边都充血凸起，将手放到双腿间湿得满是淫液的性器上挤压撸动，扭动腰肢，像一个常年不见丈夫独守空房的荡妇，不停地用极端的方式满足自己的欲望，在欲望的巅峰呼唤情郎的名字。  
瑟兰迪尔射出的时候一直呢喃索林的名字，就像他从前一直做的那样。  
“索林……索林……”高潮后的瑟兰迪尔呼唤他，“别射……你来，跪到床上。”  
索林照做，天知道他忍得快要炸了。  
“撸出来，射到我脸上。”瑟兰迪尔托着下巴仰视他。他刚刚从高潮的余韵中脱离一些，轻声告诉索林：“我要让你也在每次手淫的时候，都能想起我，想象射在我脸上的……”他抬手把玩索林沉甸甸的睾丸，梳理索林的耻毛，就是这些，在索林操他的时候让他疯狂。  
索林呻吟了一声，加快手上的动作。  
瑟兰迪尔和他一样，会想象着对方的脸自慰。  
他甚至比自己的幻想还要淫荡，他放浪地想要自己，要自己。  
因为这个念头，索林没多久就射出来，浓稠的精液打在瑟兰迪尔的鼻梁上，粘在他双唇间，湿了他的长睫毛。瑟兰迪尔伸出舌头将唇上索林的精液舔舐干净，与索林交换一个湿哒哒的吻后将自己摔在柔软的床上，让索林善后。  
索林收拾好以后躺倒瑟兰迪尔身边，搂住他，亲吻他的金发。  
“那根黄瓜你吃了么？”瑟兰迪尔嘿嘿笑着在索林胸膛上画圈。  
索林像是被吓到了一般往后退了几分：“你有病吗？那玩意还能吃吗？”  
“你是嫌弃我咯？”瑟兰迪尔脸一沉。  
索林见势不妙立刻转移话题：“你真是没有底线，食物都拿来玩……那根黄瓜竟然没有被你夹碎算它命大——哎，你说没断是不是因为你松了？”  
“……你再说一遍。”瑟兰迪尔冷下脸死死盯着索林，“你嫌我松？我还没嫌你小呢！”  
“……我小？！”索林实在不想说那根黄瓜在安全套里的尺寸问题。  
“我也不松！嫌我松就让我干你啊！”瑟兰迪尔背过身不搭理索林。  
“不松不松……”索林算是给他跪了。  
“滚滚滚，不想看见你。”瑟兰迪尔拍掉搭在他腰上的咸猪手。  
“也行，以后你就用小黄瓜自己解决吧，我不管你了……”索林笑着给了瑟兰迪尔一个吻，憨笑着拉上被子自己睡觉。  
瑟兰迪尔踹他一脚，“不许睡！”  
“祖宗啊，我明天得去开会。消停会，消停会。”  
瑟兰迪尔哼了一声。  
“哎，你真的是想着我而不是什么奇怪的东西自慰？”索林看样子是睡不清闲，把瑟兰迪尔抱得紧紧的，问他。  
“我不想你想谁？”  
“就这么淫荡地自己解决？”  
“……你滚。”  
索林痴痴笑了起来，“我会把欠你的那些都补回来的，毕竟，我是你的，随意使用。”  
瑟兰迪尔才不会承认他听了索林这句低音炮，面红耳赤呢。  
-END-


End file.
